Rwby: Champions of the heart
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au. laiton Oryx is both the champion of Vasco and one of Pyrrha Niko's best friends. what happens when she doesn't die. now she must chose weather to confess to Laiton or to her new friend and crush Jaune. Rated t for violence, death and some profanity. No chapters this week again due to other stories. Going on hold after 1 chapter on Sunday. Sorry
1. Champions cherriot

**Sup guys, lighting wolf here back for another story. This one about everyone's favorite redhead, Pyrrha. Enjoy the 500-word opening chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"I am starting to think moving to Vale is becoming too much of a bad thing. The move we move the more we cause things to change. Just like how moving from school to school does nothing but cause us uneasiness." Came the voice of Laiton Oryx, also known as the super soldier of Vasco. The boy stood with two of his friends. Ty Karbon and his old Friend Pyrrha. Laiton wore an orange jacket, fingerless red gloves, Orange Boots, a locket around his neck and orange glasses. Schwarz rose from his seat on the bull head to speak.

"Perhaps you should stop worrying about things like our new school, Lait, you're going to worry yourself to dead like Pyrrha. Just because you two are champions back home doesn't mean you have to worry about friends here." Laiton grinned and turned to face his friend as the Bullhead flew towards the kingdom.

"Easy for you to say, Kar, you're not famous like me and Py are. You make friends easy, we have to keep covering our faces to blend in everywhere we go. The more we have to worry about things like say, blending in with locals the more it gives it time to foucus on things about like how our first day will go. Speaking of others, Pyrrha, you ok? You've never been this quiet before. Even when we aren't in front of camaras or such you're not this quiet, you ok?" The flame haired girl nodded and smiled as she at cross legged on the seats that were modified into the bullhead's model. The girl pressed her hands together and rested her head on her hands before looking her friend in the face.

"It's just what you said, Lait, we are going to have a very, very tough time fitting in at beacon. Karbon, you need to realize that you are not us, you can't expect us to act like nothing is going to go wrong on our first day at school. It's not going to be easy to fit in, you're not a celebrity like me and Laiton are. So please don't pretend to understand us." Karbon smiled before shaking his head and leaving the cabin.

"Fine, I get it, you two hotshots are not going to chill out. That's fine by me, I'm going to go relax. See you two later." Laiton shook his head at his friend before speaking.

"Doofus doesn't learn, he never will. And to be fair Ms. Niko, you beat me fair and square in the championship round when I was representing Vasco. Just because I won't a tournament before we left doesn't mean I'm better." Pyrrha nodded but both friends were cut off by the sound of the captain.

"Attention, we will be landing at the school within a few minutes." Laiton smirked.

"Well guess it's time to crash the party."

Author notes.

 **I would like to make three rules for this story.**

 **On Tuesdays or Thursdays this story will get one chapter. Each.**

 **This is not a arkos story. It is a romance story. I will try and make fans of Jaune and Pyrrha happy but she isn't going to end up with Jaune. That doesn't mean I won't have her fall for him in the story. Just means he isn't going to date her.**

 **Pyrrha will either be on Laiton's team or on team JNPR. I leave it up you readers. I need two more oc names if she ends up on Jnpr.**

 **Anyway, until next time, lighting wolf out!**


	2. settleing in

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Champions of the heart. Enjoy the 400- 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"Ugh, I swear today cannot get any tougher than before." Laiton said as he walked around in his pajamas, Ty sat on his sleeping bag as Pyrrha sat in thought, her legs crossed and her hands on her chin. Ty watched as his friend kept walking back and forth across the room as Laiton was also thinking.

"Geez, you two don't ever stop worrying about things. Do you?" Laiton glared at his friend who shut up as Pyrrha spoke up at this.

"Ty, you don't understand the complexity of the situation, some people did recognize us both. If they start talking about us, we will never be ever able to have a day of peace." The girl hugged her legs to her body as Laiton sat down next to her to rub her shoulder.

"Py, you have to have faith, everyone is also worrying about other things. Just because we don't have a low profile yet, we still have to have faith that things will become better overtime. Besides the Pyrrha I know loved to talk about her hometown." The girl smiled at her friend's attempt to cheer her up. The group was broken up by the lights going out. Laiton sighed and lit a candle with his weapon.

"Always using Bellator Spirtus?" Laiton laughed as he turned the claw/ handgun weapon that covered his hands over as they retracted off his hands and he holstered their pistol forms.

"Hey, you know I represent the people, Ty, me and Py made a promise after the championship to support the people and to fight for them where ever they are. So, you hush about my weapon's name." Ty laughed and then settled down to sleep as Laiton turned to Pyrrha in the candlelight and put his hand on hers, causing her to look up.

"Py, you need to relax, I have your back. Trust me ok?" Pyrrha nodded as the two sat down and began to chat into the night before passing out in their sleeping bags, both wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Laiton woke up with a yawn as Ty and Pyrrha looked around to see the room entirely empty.

"Hmm, I guess everyone went outside to go get ready, we should join them." Pyrrha and Ty nodded and left the room as Laiton made sure his weapon was ready before readying his mind for the events of the day and following his friends out of the room.

Author notes

 **Ok so I want to point some things out.**

 **The story won't be following canon every chapter. Events will be different and a lot won't even be events of the show.**

 **Laiton will have his own team.**

 **The story will be updated on Thursdays, sometimes Friday and Sundays sometimes.**

 **Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	3. meeting the team

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Champions of the Heart. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

"Damn it, Ozpin, you had to be cryptic." Laiton said as he used his semblance to effect gravity and land safely before taking off running in a single direction as the Champion continued to run he thought about who he would run into.

"Ty? No, he would never let me here the end of it. Jaune? No I couldn't, he would have to be trained and I am not the best to handle something like that. Pyrrha? Maybe, she knows a lot more than I do- dang it." Laiton said as Ty ran into the clearing and smiled, Laiton walked past the smiling boy without talking.

"Shut it, Ty, I am going to the damn temple. You can take Golden burst and go." Ty looked at his gun, dagger and frowned as he tried to follow his friend and now team mate into the forest.

"Let me guess, you mad you didn't run into someone like Pyrrha?" Laiton huffed in irritation as he walked on, flexing his claws as he made sure the weapon was ready for combat.

"Ty, you shut your mouth, your immature, I maybe reckless and immature but at least I know how to be in combat. That's why I hoped not to run into you." Ty paused as Laiton ran into two people, one was a girl with blackish blue hair, a mixture of dress and armor, combat boots and a blueish theme, she sported red eyes. The other was a man with yellowish clothing and black eyes. The girl had a sword/ shot gun and the boy had a bladed pair of brass knuckles which Laiton thought turned into an assault rifle. The two turned to face Laiton as he entered the clearing.

"Well, I didn't think anyone else would bump into us. I'm Elias Qhrome, that's my team mate Stan Nickel." The girl said in a southern like accent. Laiton nodded as the four formed up.

"Well, we spotted a temple on the way in, I am guessing that's where the things we are looking for will be." Laiton nodded before introducing himself.

"I am…" Elias spoke up a second later.

"Your Laiton Oryx, the super soldier of Vasco, Me and Stan heard about you and Pyrrha. Didn't you lose the championship to her?" Laiton nodded and laughed as the 4 walked towards the temple. Laiton looked up at the sky as they neared the temple.

"I am guessing she found someone." Elias knew who the person Laiton was talking about as they walked.

"Pyrrha? Wow hmm, I am guessing you and her are close?" Laiton blushed as Ty laughed as Laiton laughed him into the tree with his semblance. Laiton and the others entered the clearing and looked around.

"Hmm, we are the first ones here?" Laiton pondered this as a scream split the air.

"Hmm? What was that?" Laiton asked.

Author notes

 **This is one of the changes I said I would be making, Laiton won't be joining JNPR like most of my ocs do. The story will be somewhat following the show but a lot of it will be changed or non-story. Until next time, lighting wolf out!**


	4. fighting the grimm

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Champions of the heart. Enjoy the 400-500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"So anyway, that's how the championship went for me Elisa, I went in, Pyrrha beat me, we became friends, and you know the rest." Laiton explained as the group wondered through the forest. Laiton flexed Bellator Spirtus as a group of Beowolves ran out followed by a pack of Ursas and a King Taijitu. Laiton cracked his knuckles and neck as Ty got out Golden burst, Eliza got out Terra crusher and Stan got out Silentium of blades. Laiton cut a Beowolves in half with his first strike before snapping the neck of a second Beowolves with a slash from his other claw before firing the guns in the claws which shredded the Beowolves.

Elisa punched a Ursa into the ground as she kicked another into a tree before punching a third Ursa twice in the chest before bringing her first up and through the creature's head. She then turned her weapon into its gun form and fired it as the weapon destroyed the bear like Grimm.

Ty and Stan slashed through Beowolves before dodging a strike from the King Taijitu, Laiton kicked off one of its heads before cutting the head in two and then kicking the other head to the side. The Beowolves tried to get up before Elisa punched it down then stomped on its head, crushing it. Laiton looked at the others as the dead grim began to vanish into the air.

"Well, I had fun, you guys have fun?" Elisa grinned and nodded as Ty and Stan gave thumbs up. Laiton and the others continued on until they reached the clearing and looked around.

"So, if this is the place I have a problem, we are the only ones here. Where is everyone?" Two girls, one with black hair and one with golden hair entered the clearing just as Elisa and Stan were looking over the chess pieces.

"Lait, I only found chess pieces here, I think this is what Ozpin wanted us to find." Laiton was about to speak up before a shriek spilt the air.

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang shouted before Laiton face palmed as he and the others moved to surrounded the artifacts.

"You know, we are going to get ambushed sooner or later." Laiton nodded but stayed silent as the 6 prepared their weapons for battle. Laiton was shaken when he saw a girl with a hood fall into a tree followed by the kid he learned was Called Jaune. A Ursa stumbled in as a bubbly girl and a boy with a strip of pink walked into the clearing. Laiton ignored the blonde's yelling as Pyrrha dove into the clearing and landed at Laiton's and the others feet. A never more and a deathstalker along with a horde of Ursa, Beowolves and Another, more massive King Taijitu entered the clearing.

"Well now things are interesting."

Author notes

 **Ok I want to point out a few things, one I am not the best at grammar, I try but I am not perfect. 2 the team will be called team Lead. And three this story is getting updates on Sundays and possibly Fridays. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	5. team LEAD

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Champions of the heart. Enjoy the 400-500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"Crap, Jaune, you and the others go to the cliff. That Deathstalker and Nevermore is something you guys can handle. Elisa, Stan, Ty, we will handle the King Taijitu, Ursa and Beowolves." Laiton got Bellator Spirtus ready as he looked at the snake like Grimm before gasping in horror.

"It's an alpha! Damn it I should have noticed with the size and its frill like neck Elisa, you and me handle will handle it, Ty, Stan, you two handle the others!" Laiton slashed one head as Eliza kicked off his back to punch the snake Grimm backwards as Ty and Stan ran past them. Laiton parried the Grimm's fang with his claws before using his semblance to make the Grimm float. Elisa kicked off his back before scoring a double punch on the snake's other head. Laiton brought his claws through the snake's mouth as he fired the gun in the claw's form.

The bullets tore through the Grimm as the other head tried to attack before Elisa kicked it into a tree before Laiton turned Bellator into their handgun forms and fired into the other head which killed it. Laiton watched Ty stab the last Beowolf to death before dropping its corpse to the ground. Laiton looked at Elisa and then smiled as Ty and Stan walked over.

"Well, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

3 hours later.

"And for gathering the black queen pieces, Laiton Oryx, Ty Karbon, Elisa Qhrome, and Stan Deuterium. You will be known as Team LEAD congratulations." Laiton and the others smiled as they walked off stage.

1 hour later.

"Hmm, Elisa I want to announce something, you helped me a lot in the fight. Your second in command of the team, you will be in charge If I am not in the room." Elisa grinned as she sat in the bed in a blueish, Teal tank top and a pair of blueish, grey shorts. Laiton looked out the window, arms crossed as the girl reclined on the bed.

"So anyway, Pyrrha, she seems to be quite close to you, team leader, you two, you know…. Dating?" Laiton's cheeks lit up as he grinned sheepishly and turned to face Elisa.

"What?! No, no, no. Of course, not, Pyrrha and me just happen to be sparing partners, we aren't like that… Yet." Elisa grinned and patted the bed next to her.

"You like her! Don't worry, Laiton, we need to have a chat about that then!" Laiton rolled his eyes as he sat next the girl as she swung her blue nailed, paled feet out from under her and turned to face the boy as they started to chat about how he could talk to Pyrrha later. Laiton was able to sleep that night with a smile on his face and a team at his back.

Author notes

 **Ok team lead is spelled because of this.**

 **L in Laiton.**

 **E in Elisa.**

 **The a in Ty's last name.**

 **The d in Stan's last name.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, until next Friday and Sunday. Lighting wolf out!**


End file.
